POR SI NO TE VUELVO A VER
by kusamayayoi
Summary: Haré que sepas de algún modo que te quiero por si no te vuelvo a ver.


POR SI NO TE VUELVO A VER

Por KUSAMAYAYOI

Le extrañó mucho no verlo en la biblioteca el día anterior, entró como siempre con la mochila al hombro arrastrando los pies, buscó su mesa habitual, se sentó y esperó…

Apartaba la vista del libro que tenía abierto en el escritorio, con la mejilla recargada en la mano derecha, esperaba verlo entrar por la puerta. Una insistente sensación de malestar se empezó a apoderar de él mientras los minutos iban avanzando.

¿Por qué se sentía tan ansioso? ¿Qué era esta imperante necesidad? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo salió temprano de la biblioteca y se encaminó a su casa, sintiendo nuevamente ese frío que parecía estarse disipando con la llegada de ese chico que lo observaba en silencio.

No apartaba la vista del suelo mientras caminaba, de pronto una leve briza alborotó sus cabellos aromando el aire a su alrededor, buscó con la mirada desesperado entre el mar de personas que abarrotaban la calle, esa castaña mata de sedoso cabello en los que había entretejido sus sueños de amor adolescente

Sintió que una corriente de energía eléctrica le recorría desde su coronilla a la planta de sus pies cuando lo vio, avanzó casi corriendo hasta llegar a su encuentro. El Chico al verlo parado junto a él con ese aire desenfadado, con el portafolios al hombro no pudo menos que sonrojarse ante la presencia del objeto de su amor quién lo observaba desde su altura. Ese acto reflejo de Ritsu aceleró a más no poder el corazón de Masamune, ya no podía negárselo más, estaba totalmente rendido ante el candor del chiquillo frente a él. Estaba total y completamente enamorado.

El misterio del amor comenzaba a develarse ante sus ojos en las insistentes miradas de esas verdes lagunas, le parecía que podía sumergirse en ellas y abandonarse para siempre en la placentera sensación que ello le producía.

Cuando Ritsu se le confesó, Masamune no podía comprender qué fuerza animaba al chico castaño que se ruborizó hasta incendiar el aire a su alrededor compartiendo su calor con una intensidad enorme que le hizo sentir que también se quemaba por dentro.

El chico debió vencer toda su timidez y, al contrario de las chicas que siempre andan en grupo y se animan entre sí, él lidiando solo con sus sentimientos fue directo al confesar su amor.

-Saga-sempai- susurró Ritsu con su mejor sonrisa en el rostro pues la alegría que le inundó al verlo se le desbordó por cada poro-

Por un momento el chico mayor sintió el irrefrenable impulso de atraerlo a su cuerpo y envolverlo en un abrazo. Ritsu solamente le miró detenidamente apretando contra a su pecho una bolsa de papel que le sirvió como barrera. Masamune se acercó más al chico hasta estar en contacto con el paquete que al ser estrujado con nerviosismo por el castaño despidió un leve y agradable aroma frutal.

Caminaron juntos a casa, en silencio como siempre, ninguno de los dos podía iniciar una conversación.

Al entrar a la casa, sin decirse nada Masamune invitó al castaño a subir a su habitación mientras él tomaba a Sorata entre sus manos para darle de comer.

Con paso lento subió por las escaleras y se detuvo por un momento recargando la frente en la puerta cerrada, tomando con fuerza el picaporte sin atreverse a entrar. La palma izquierda acariciaba la puerta levemente mientras cerraba los ojos respirando hondo el leve y delicioso aroma de Ritsu. El sonido apagado de algo que caía la suelo dentro de su habitación lo hicieron salir del leve trance en el que se encontraba.

Entró a la habitación y encontró a un ruborizado chico que recogía, de rodillas, las manzanas que habían escapado de una bolsa de papel que había cedido por fin de tanto estrujarla con las manos sudorosas.

El chico levantó el rostro enrojecido y él se perdió en ese par de malaquitas que lo observaban desde lo bajo. Se inclinó y tomó la manzana que estaba a sus pies, sin dejar de mirar ese par de ojos que lo tenían prendado. Llevó la fruta hasta su rostro y aspiró profundo el aroma que despedía, mordió la manzana y se llenó la boca con el dulce gusto de la pulpa granulosa, firme y jugosa de la fruta entre sus manos.

Masticaba pausadamente sin dejar de escudriñar el rostro frente a él, cosa que le fue imposible, pues había ya bajado el rostro para clavar la mirada en el suelo. Él dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus delgados labios y acarició la sedosa melena castaña con la mano libre e inmediatamente después lo tomó por un brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse en silencio teniéndolo tan cerca a él. Con las frutas entre sus brazos y la cabeza inclinada, con los sentidos rebasados por las sensaciones nuevas que corrían por sus venas llenándolo de calor y bienestar inexplicable, mezcladas con nerviosismo, un estruendoso y veloz palpitar dentro de su pecho. Sin poder resistirse más extendió los brazos y atrajo al chico frente a él para envolverlo con su amor recién descubierto. Permaneció así por unos momentos, con la cabeza inclinada hasta el hombro de Ritsu cerró los ojos sin pensarlo, estrechándolo con ternura, sintiendo le leve temblor del cuerpo entre sus brazos, las frutas cayeron al suelo nuevamente y pudo sentir cómo se sujetaba con ambas manos de su camisa.

Un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda y deseo con todas sus fuerzas sentirse estrechado por el objeto de su amor que se perdía entre sus brazos. Acercó la manzana que aún tenía en la mano al rostro del chico castaño y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza le invitó a probar la jugosa fruta. Ritsu accedió en silencio y probó discretamente el dulce fruto. Él observaba el maravilloso brillo del jugo dulce en los delgados labios del chico y sin más se prendó de su boca con delicadeza, bebiendo la deliciosa ambrosía que se le ofrecía libremente. Se hizo enorme el sabor a manzana en su boca fijándose para siempre en su memoria.

Tomó las manos que se sujetaban a su camisa y lentamente las elevó hasta llevarlas a su cuello, las suaves manos tímidamente se quedaron ahí por unos momentos para perderse después en la corta y negra cabellera. El timido toque de los delgados dedos en su nuca estaban llenos de una infinita ternura, pudo sentir el avance de cada mano que vencía el temor de acariciarle, para impregnarlo de cariño en cada movimiento que podía sentir en su cabello, en su cuello en… su corazón.

Nunca antes había tenido estos sentimientos que lo llenaban por completo, cada caricia en la blanca piel que liberaba de la ropa era totalmente nueva, cada respuesta ahogada de Ritsu retumbaba en su oído como una nueva melodía, fresca, rebosante de emoción. Guió las manos del castaño por su pecho, estremeciéndose en cada avance sobre su piel desnuda, eran tibias y etéreas que en leves roces de las puntas de sus dedos le quemaban como hierro candente purificándole con cada movimiento.

El aroma a manzanas se impregnaba en la piel que recorría con sus labios, tomándose su tiempo, sin prisa, disfrutando de cada palmo que hacía suyo en delicados besos y caricias.

Por un momento intentó separarse de Ritsu para desabotonar una prenda más, pero unos brazos lo atrajeron nuevamente hasta la boca que ansiosa llegó a su encuentro a medio camino. Se dejó besar como nunca antes, sintió la timida lengua abriéndose paso entre sus labios, compartió cada uno de los secretos de su boca con él. Se dejó acariciar por primera vez, haciéndose vasallo de los deseos que el castaño sentía por él.

Se sintió empujado por el chico hasta quedar bajo su peso, levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza para abandonarse por completo ante el maravilloso escrutinio del cuál era objeto.

El corazón latía con violencia en una mezcla de nerviosismo y gozo indescriptible, como cualquier adolescente de pronto la urgencia de tomar y satisfacer los deseos de su corazón y su cuerpo se apoderó de él.

Colocó las manos en la espalda de Ritsu y giró sobre él para tenerlo por fin bajo su influencia.

Acarició con avidez el cuerpo, el cabello castaño, se deleitó en la suavidad de aquellos delgados labios que ahora le quitaban el sueño, que son las fuentes de agua que amaina su sed de amor.

Cada sonido salido de la garganta del chico que compartía con él esta fiebre alimentaba la pasión que lo consumía por dentro, era más que simplemente dar satisfacción a sus deseos, era saberse deseado, saberse amado aún con todas sus manías y defectos. Adoraba ser el causante del rubor de esas suaves mejillas, cada declaración inconsciente de amor alimentaba más que su ego adolescente; alimentaba su necesidad de sentirse amado, aceptado y reconocido tal y como era.

La lisonjera sensación de ser el objeto del cariño de alguien más nunca había sido tan maravillosa. Para él esta devoción que recibía sólo podía ser recompensada una devoción igual de intensa, igual de maravillosa, igual de… tierna.

En esta ocasión, por vez primera, supo lo que era hacer el amor. Entregar el corazón completo en cada movimiento rítmico de su cadera, en cada beso, en cada sensación de placer que le inundaba en oleadas maravillosas de calor intenso, que le hacían aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos, provocando sonidos maravillosos que llenaban la habitación.

Masamune sintió que una descarga recorría su cuerpo tensando cada músculo, vertiéndose invasor y tibio en una última estocada. Derrumbándose sobre el frágil y sudoroso cuerpo de su compañero. Abrió los ojos y con aliento agitado susurró casi imperceptiblemente:

-Te amo… Ritsu.

Y se dejó llevar por el cansancio con la certeza de que esta, su primera declaración de amor verdadero, había llegado al corazón del chico que amaba.

Al empezar a vestirse, él siguió disfrutando de la visión de la blanca piel de Ritsu. Observó cómo se detuvo en los últimos botones de la camisa, se ruborizó nuevamente para mirarlo a los ojos y preguntar muy quedito.

-Sempai… ¿Me quieres?

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta ¿A caso no era obvio? ¿A caso no había sido lo suficientemente claro con cada beso, con cada caricia salida de sus manos? ¿Sería posible que no haya escuchado su declaración de amor total y apasionada de hace un momento cuando desfallecía en sus brazos?

Se sintió nervioso, escuchó nuevamente el estruendoso latido de su corazón dentro de su pecho, y sin poder evitarlo una risa nerviosa se dibujó en sus labios.

Después sólo sintió dolor en el rostro de un golpe seco y todo se puso negro a su alrededor.

*.*.*.*

"_Aquí me tienes nuevamente lidiando con cada recuerdo que sale al encuentro de mi corazón. Han pasado diez años y aún ahora… no puedo dejar ir tu recuerdo. Fueron tan breves los momentos que compartimos juntos. Tan poco tiempo… y sin embargo no he parado de buscarte._

_En mi diario enfrentarme con el espejo no he podido decirle que aún te espero, que espero encontrarte merodeando por alguno de los pasillos de cuanta biblioteca he encontrado a lo largo de este tiempo._

_He ido a todas y cada una, saco aquellos libros que leímos en la escuela, me desespero al no encontrar tu nombre en ninguno. En cada historia que releo me siento cerca de ti de alguna manera, estas mismas frases entraron en tu mente alguna vez así como yo entré alguna vez en… tu corazón. Por eso no paro de leerlas, no paro de buscarte en todos y cada uno de ellos._

_Nadie sabe que te espero, nadie sabe que te busco. Este es mi último intento desesperado… poniendo sobre papel que te extraño, que muero por volverte a ver._

_Haré que sepas de algún modo que te quiero, por… si no te vuelvo a ver_.(1)

Masamune."

Takano dobló la nota que garrapateo fuera de la biblioteca, parado frente a la pequeña puerta para entregar libros. Al cerrar el libro apretó la copia contra su pecho y leyó por última vez el título

"20,000 LEGUAS DE VIAJE SUBMARINO EN BUSCA DE MAMÁ"

Y lo introdujo por la pequeña puerta. Levantó los ojos al cielo, se acomodó el cuello del abrigo y sacó de su bolso una manzana que mordió cerrando los ojos. Se encaminó hasta el subterráneo para ir al trabajo.

*.*.*.*

Con la mano se guiaba para buscar el título que deseaba releer, un par de ojos verdes se detuvieron al encontrar el título buscado.

"20,000 LEGUAS DE VIAJE SUBMARINO EN BUSCA DE MAMÁ"

Sin abrir el libro se dirigió al mostrador para llenar la tarjeta de préstamo.

No había perdido la costumbre de ir a las bibliotecas públicas, afortunadamente había una cerca del edificio de su casa y por alguna extraña razón había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de leer ese libro nuevamente.

Metió el libro a su mochila y salió de la biblioteca, el cielo estaba despejado y el día parecía muy prometedor… un nuevo empleo… un nuevo departamento…

DE MI ESCRITORIO

Primero que nada les agradezco por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Gracias por leerla.

¿Comentarios? Son siempre bien recibidos.

Fragmento canción "por si no te vuelvo a ver" de Alejandro Filio (1).


End file.
